


Wishin' and Hopin'

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Mistaken Identity, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy





	Wishin' and Hopin'

Around the time she was recording her first solo single, Dusty Springfield met John Lennon for the second time. Like many first meetings these days theirs had been a blur and all they'd found out about each other was that she'd sort of heard of his band and he didn't know hers at all.

This time around she was able to drop in a couple of compliments about the Beatles first album and he could spin a vague, yet almost convincing lie about having heard one of the Springfields' singles on the radio. While they bounced a few joking comments back and forth, Dusty spotted a girl standing several feet away, watching them intensely from under a blonde fringe.

Dusty smiled at her, but the girl was either oblivious or was embarrassed at being caught out staring at a handsome pop star. She was about to point out to John that he'd attracted a fan when he started flirting with her. Though she responded in an outwardly playful way, Dusty artfully and gently deflected the conversation away from the direction he was attempting to steer it.

Within a couple of minutes, she'd disentangled herself from the situation with an unreadable smile and an only slightly dismissive, "See you around, John."

As she moved away, Dusty found herself cursing her luck. Why should it be fair that he got the pretty girls admiring him from across the room while she was being cornered by drunk men who failed to realise that she was both Catholic and _not interested_.

The girl seemed quite surprised to see Dusty approaching her for she stared at her for a second before dipping her head and taking a sip of her half-empty glass of red wine. The poor lass seemed to be retreating further into her shell with each passing moment.

"Are you okay?" Dusty couldn't help asking. "Are you here with your boyfriend or..."

The blonde girl shook her head and Dusty almost hoped before she heard her mumbled answer, which contained the word husband.

Dusty laughed through her disappointment. "Oh, I see. I noticed you watching me talking to John - over there - and I thought you'd taken a fancy to him."

"Oh! Um... I was just wondering who he was talking to because I couldn't really see from over here." She made a vague gesture with her hand in front of her face that indicated she was short sighted.

"Well," Dusty paused for a second, feeling like she needed to step away from being Dusty for a while. "My name's Mary, so that's one mystery solved."

Laughing, the girl said quietly, "I'm Cyn."

They settled into a friendly chat about everything except themselves, Cyn revealing a cute sense of humour that Dusty hadn't expected. So reluctant was she to let go of her new friend that, when Cyn wondered if she should find her husband, she touched her hand lightly had told her, let him find you. It did the trick and Cyn didn't try to get away again until someone came along told her there was a taxi waiting. Even then, she took the time to smile back at Dusty before she exited the room with a graceful, confident air about her that Dusty liked to think she'd encouraged.

At their second meeting, the two women were introduced to each other as Dusty Springfield and Mrs. Cynthia Lennon with a certain degree of formality that tickled them both. Once they'd been left to their own devices, they linked arms and dissolved into giggles as they wandered away together.


End file.
